The Abandoned Restaurant
by dopehope
Summary: When Lincoln and his friends go out for the night, but then they get trapped at an Abandoned Restaurant. They will find and reveal shocking secrets at the Abandoned Restaurant. Will they escape? Find out in this story.


**A/N: This is a fan made story and collab ideas for this story. I hope you'll enjoy and leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat.. DO NOT own or anything else about The Loud House, only my OC**.

**thank you..**

It all started when Lori came back home with a brochure in her hand which read, "_Midnight Town"_. She went into her room and lay on the bed, reading more about the brochure. "Good thing Leni's friend, Chaz, gave me this!" Lori screeched in happiness. The inside read:

"_Midnight Town"_

_"Come adventure with us in the old town! Come and see buildings that were here centuries ago! Come, come, come!"_

Everything about it seems fun and interesting. Well to Lori of course. Soon later, Leni came into the room.

"Hey Lori, how do you like the brochure that my friend Chaz gave you?" Leni ask

"Yeah it seems fun and interesting Leni, but I wish I had someone to travel there with. See everything there with other people." Lori replied, a bit sadden

"What about Bobby?"

"He can't go, he said its 'too boring' and plus he is working night shift at the Casa Grande"

"What about your friend's?"

"All of them said the same thing as Bobby and there busy as well" Lori said

"Hmmm, what about Chaz? He said he wanted to go too, but he doesn't have a car" Leni said

"Really? you think he'll come with me?" Lori asked twice with hope

"Totally! He totes be excited about it" Leni repiled

"Great! Tell him we'll go tonight" Lori said with excitement

Later that night, Lori pack up some of her stuff to maybe stay a day or two. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Girl Jordan came into Lori's room.

"Hey Lori, Ronnie Anne and Jordan wanted to know if you'll teach them about the 'high school life'? They wouldn't stop asking about it" Lincoln asked, with annoy tone

"Sorry can't right now, I gotta be somewhere" Lori denied, gather more stuff

"Where you gotta be?" Lincoln asked

"None of your business Lincoln!" Lori said, leaving the room

Lori drop her brochure and Lincoln pick it up. Lincoln friends were interested about the packet.

"Hey Lori! Can we go with you!?" Lincoln asked, running outside after her

"No Lincoln, I don't want take care of little kids while I'm there" Lori denied, loading her stuff in Vanzilla

"Pleeaase Lori, pretty pleeaasse" Lincoln asked, pleading politely

"Uggh, fine! Just get in" Lori yelled

"Oh us too?" Another voice came about. Laun and Maggie walk up to Lori. "Where are you guys heading to?" Laun asked

"Apparantly to some Midnight Town" Lincoln replied, from inside the van

"Sounds like fun but I rather stay and practice my comedy act" Laun said walking back inside the house

"I'm interested, can I come?" Maggie ask, with a serious tone

"Ugh! Sure fine, get in" Lori said with frustration

Lori drove over at Chaz place to pick him up. When she arrived at his place, Chaz came out of his house and brought a bag. "Hey Chaz, you ready to go?" Lori asked. "Yeah I'm ready and um.. what's up with all the kids in the back?" Chaz asked. Every kid in the back smile, well beside Maggie of course, at Chaz. "Oh don't worry about them, let's go" Lori replied. Everyone was on there way to Midnight Town and some were excited. Some were nervous. Some didn't even care. I'm not going to say who, but it was a long journey. It was almost midnight when they arrived.

"Alright we're here" Lori announced

The town had a theme of a old western movie. Lights were scattered around town and some people were walking along the buildings, but not that much.

"I'll find us a hotel room and Chaz keep an eye on them"" Lori said

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Chaz, Girl Jordan, and Maggie hop off and said their goodbyes to Lori. Vanzilla drove off and everyone were exploring midnight town. While they were observing old buildings, couple of dogs started to bark at them and it startled everyone. One dog started to chase after them from a distance and everyone started to run from the dog. Jordan spotted a abandoned restaurant named, "Muldoon's", where everyone could hide.

"Quick everyone this way!" Jordan scream

Everyone got in, but Chaz struggled and Jordan had to push him in. "Ugh.. Chaz.. your.. too.. big.. to.. FIT!" Jordan said, struggling to push. "Push harder!" Chaz yelled from inside. The dog was getting closer and Jordan gave one hard push. Chaz and Jordan both tumble into the restaurant. "That was close" Chaz said with relief. They both got up and dust off. "Man Chaz your so fat, not gonna lie" Jordon said, a bit annoy. "WHAT I'M SORRY, OKAY! I LIKE EATING!" Chaz yell.


End file.
